goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Shimajiro Tickle Tortures Lucy/Grounded
This is a grounded video by BlueKraid. Cast *Tween Girl as Shimajiro. *Juan Martinez as Lucy Ripples, Stella Ripples, Melody Lopez, Reagan Sanchez, Julissa Montro Lopez, Kayla Sanchez, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, Roxy Ruffles, Crystal Martin, Ruth Martin, Jessica Martin, and Mrs Ripples. *John Martinez as Mr Ripples, Stone Rabbit, Rudolph Ruffles, and Butter Rabbit. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos, Sheldon Sanchez, Billy Lopez, and Andy Dean. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Young Guy as Derek Vons and Henry. *Eric as Victor and Rocking Ralph. *Simon as Hugo. *Kayla as Mrs Shimano and Rita. *Brian as Mr Shimano. *Ivy as June. *Michael Martinez as Misael Martin and Michael Martin. Transcript see Shimajiro sitting in his bed Shimajiro: What should i do since Lucy did not let me get some Secret Show DVDs? I got an idea! I will tickle torture her! Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Shimajiro sneaks off from his room to the living room of the Ripples household was watching Pj Katie's Farm on Ytv walks up to Lucy Lucy: Shimajiro, what are you doing? Shimajiro: I will tickle torture you!! take away Lucy Lucy: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! back to Shimajiro's bedroom was tied up into Shimajiro's bed Shimajiro: (in Hugh Test's voice) Tada!! (normal voice) You are trapped. Can you get me some Bananas in Pajamas VHS's? Lucy: No, Shimajiro. That was not going to happen. Shimajiro: Okay, Lucy. I am going to tickle your kidneys!! gets out a feather and tickles Lucy's kidneys, making her laugh Lucy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! SHIMAJIRO, I AM TICKLISH!! STOP IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! MAKE IT STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! tickling ends Shimajiro: Lucy, you are a nice ticklish 8 year old dog. Can you get me some Pj Katie's Farm VHS's? Lucy: No, Shimajiro. That will not happen. Shimajiro: Okay, Lucy. Get ready to be.. TICKLE TORTURED!! tickles Lucy's kidneys with a paintbrush, making Lucy laugh hard Lucy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! SHIMAJIRO, STOP IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!! HELP ME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!! tickling ends again Rudolph: (offscreen) Do not worry, Lucy. I will save you. walks up to Shimajiro Rudolph: Shimajiro, you are in trouble! How dare you tickle torture my girlfriend! That does it! You are grounded until African Vulture's 4th anniversary! unties Lucy's from Shimajiro's bed; Everyone arrives Shimajiro: What the heck? Mrs Shimano: Shimajiro, how dare you tickle torture Lucy! You know she was Rudolph's girlfriend! That does it! You are grounded until African Vulture's 4th anniversary! Mr Shimano: Now Lucy needs to go to sleep thanks to you. Stone: I am Stone Rabbit. Why did you kidnap Lucy? You know doing that stuff like that can get you in trouble!! Stella: I am Stella Ripples. Kidnapping Lucy was the worst thing you have done! And because of this, Reagan and Billy will get a divorce. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. I heard you kidnapped Lucy and tickled her kidneys. You know what? You should go to heck. Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger. If you call Stella a crybaby during Inside Out, i will beat you up. June: I am June. Start liking Johnny Test, and stop liking Bananas in Pajamas 1996. Henry: It was i, Henry. It was not nice to kidnap Lucy. If you call Stone a crybaby during Tangled, (close up shot of his glowing fuchsia eyes) i will beat you up with Custard's green chainsaw! (close up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) Because it can break your kidneys! (Camera shows everyone in Shimajiro's bedroom again) Amos: I am Famous Amos. You made me pee myself because of what you did to kidnap Lucy. Billy: I am Billy Lopez. I hope Reagan's crying and sobbing during the Lion King when she sees Mufasa die will teach you a lesson. Kayla: I am Kayla Sanchez. You are a disgraceful 10 year old tiger! You are not invited to Roxy and Stone's wedding. Melody: I am Melody Lopez. You will not go to Custard's 4th birthday! Because you kidnapped Lucy and you tickle tortured her! Reagan: I am Reagan Sanchez. If you get Julissa and Amos arrested, then i will force you to watch Ren and Stimpy. Julissa: I am Julissa Montro Lopez. I am fed up with you kidnapping Lucy. If you pee on Andy, then i will beat you up with Noodle's purple chainsaw! Julissa Jr: I am Julissa Montro Lopez Jr. If you push Reagan down the stairs, then i will kill you with Ka Chung's pink chainsaw. Sheldon: I am Sheldon Sanchez. I will donate your Bananas in Pajamas VHS's to Stella and you will not get them back. Andy: My name is Andy Dean. I am sick and tired of you forcing my cousin Amos to watch Batman Classic. If you do it, then i will kill you with BB Jammies' red chainsaw. Ruth: It was i, Ruth Martin. I told Santa that you will get nothing for Christmas, and you will get reindeer poop and coal. Jessica: I am Jessica Martin. If you pee on Crystal's face, then i will kill you with Foo's orange chainsaw. Derek: I am Derek Vons. If you make a foot fetish picture out of Julissa and Amos, then i will beat you up with Jazzi's dark blue chainsaw. Victor: I am Victor Braun. Do not ever make a foot fetish picture out of Reagan and Amos, or i will attack you with Summer's yellow chainsaw. Hugo: It was i, Hugo Himmler. I hope you will watch Johnny Test. Also, you will not go to Lucy and Rudolph's wedding. Rita: I am Rita Fletcher. You are not coming to Melody and Sheldon's wedding. Because you tickled Lucy's kidneys. Ralph: I am Rocking Ralph. If you dare make a foot fetish picture out of Julissa Jr and Amos, then you will be sent to the Pride Lands. Crystal: Me Cwystal. Bawd boy. Bawd boy. Butter: I am Butter Rabbit. I will not invite you to Julissa's 13th birthday. Roxy: I am Roxy Ruffles. I do not want to be your good friend again. Misael: It was i, Misael Martin. I do not want to invite you to Reagan and Andy's wedding. So go to heck. Michael: And i am Michael Martin. I had enough of you kidnapping Lucy. I am not inviting you to Noodle's 6th birthday. Reagan: First punishment, i will change your voice to Princess. Shimajiro: (now speaking in Princess voice) Please no! Change my voice back to normal! Please!! Reagan: No, Shimajiro. That's what you get for kidnapping Lucy and tickling her kidneys. Melody: Second punishment, turning you into the size of a rat. Shimajiro: (shrinking) Help me!! I am shrinking!! was shrunk into the size of a rat Melody: Now you are the size of a rat. Ruth: Third punishment, i will put a tamp on you. Shimajiro: Please no!! Don't do it!! Ruth: Too bad, Shimajiro. puts a tamp on Shimajiro; The action was censored Ruth: Now your tamp was on. Jessica: Fourth punishment, i will put a nappy on you. Shimajiro: No!! Please don't!! puts a nappy on Shimajiro; The action was censored Jessica: Now your nappy was on. Now you will go pee pee's and poo poo's in your nappy rather than the toilet, and i will destroy the toilet, donate your toy potty to a poor family in Africa, and burn your underwear. June: Fifth punishment, i will play the 20th Century Fox Television 1995 fanfare loudly. Shimajiro: That will destroy my ears. June: Too bad, Shimajiro. gets out a speaker and plays the 20th Century Fox Television 1995 fanfare loudly, destroying Shimajiro's ears Shimajiro: Oh no!! I am deaf!! speaker disappears Henry: Sixth punishment, watching the death of Flynn. Shimajiro: No, Henry! Don't do it! Henry: Too bad, Shimajiro. television appears, and we see the clip from Tangled where Flynn dies Shimajiro: This is the worst death ever!! Amos: Seventh punishment, watching the death of Mufasa. Shimajiro: No!! Don't!! see the clip from The Lion King where Mufasa dies Shimajiro: This is making me want to cry. Billy: Eighth punishment, watching the death of Bing Bong. Shimajiro: Please don't!! No!! see the clip from Inside Out where Bing Bong dies Shimajiro: No!! I am going to cry!! Kayla: Ninth punishment, i will show you "Johnny Test Home Video". Test appears dancing naked with a censor bar and we hear the mashup consisting of the Viacom V of Doom fanfare, the Screen Gems S from Heck fanfare, the Palace Video fanfare, the Barbour Langley Productions 1989 fanfare, the Rankin Bass 1969 fanfare, and the Radical Sheep fanfare Johnny: (in his television show voice) I used be thin and little bit scrawny, now i've got a big butt, and my legs are kind of funny, cause i'm Johnny. Johnny!! the mashup, the words "Johnny Test Home Video" fades in front of Johnny and we fade out; We then see Stone.exe appear in a black background and he screams in Crystal's voice loudly Shimajiro: (screams in Custard's voice) (normal voice) It's Stone.exe! television disappears Stella: Tenth punishment, i will destroy your Bananas in Pajamas VHS's with Custard's green chainsaw. Shimajiro: Stella, no!! destroys Shimajiro's Bananas in Pajamas VHS's with Custard's green chainsaw; The action was censored Julissa: Eleventh punishment, i will rip your Bananas in Pajamas plush toys with Noodle's purple chainsaw. Shimajiro: Julissa, no!! destroys Shimajiro's Bananas in Pajamas plush toys with Noodle's purple chainsaw; The action was censored Hugo: Twelfth punishment, i will kill Pooh from the Book of Pooh with Jazzi's dark blue chainsaw. walks up to Hugo Hugo: Do you have anything to say before i kill Pooh? Shimajiro: I like you, Pooh. kills Pooh with Jazzi's dark blue chainsaw; The action was censored was dead Karl: Thirteenth punishment, i will fart on you. farts on Shimajiro and we hear a farting sound; The action was censored Hans: Fourteenth punishment, i will pee on you. pees on Shimajiro and we hear a peeing sound; The action was censored Category:Shimajiro's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by BlueKraid